world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
072614ThiagoLily
transchronicAllegorator TA began pestering galliardTartarol0gist GT at 21:38 -- TA: Greetings to you, the master of mystics! TA: It has been quite a while since we spoke. GT: Thiago, hey! It really has, hasn't it? GT: So polite as always. <3 TA: Where have you been, you rapscallion, huh? 3=:] GT: I have been at a magical school in the English countryside for aspiring witches and wizards like myself. GT: It has been so utterly baller, you don't even know. GT: No Wifi, though. TA: I didn't know such a thing existed!/I'm sure there is much secrecy about. 3=;] GT: Indeed. In fact, I'm going to have to kill you for knowing too much now. TA: shivers in his pirate boots. GT: And also take your shivery pirate boots. TA: Please do not kill me, great magician! Please! 3=;] GT: Your pleas for help fall upon DEAF EARS. TA: Haha! You will have to fight me, you witch!/I am for you, foul temptress! En Garde! GT: *the supremely powerful witch draws her MAGIC WOK* Die, prancing pirate! TA: hopes the wok is not steaming. GT: *That wok is so steaming.* TA: surrenders and begs to live. GT: I suppose I can keep you around to scrub my floors or something. TA: Thank you, grand magician. Thank you so much! grovels perpetually. GT: Rise, my peon. I can't stand it when people grovel about. TA: intensifies. GT: Why. TA: 3=:] TA: Oh, so. I have some news for you to hear. TA: However, there is both good and bad news. GT: Yoiks. GT: Good news first, I'm thinking. TA: I will politely decline and do bad. 3=:P/It makes more sense this way, truely so. GT: You are the worst peon, Thiago. TA: 3=:] TA: My father and I were attacked last week. / It resulted in me getting injured. / I'm badly disfigured, I'm afraid. GT: D8 GT: How badly is badly? TA: I lost all four of my limbs. That badly. GT: Christ almighty. GT: Wait, how are you typing, then? TA: Because! That is also the good news, dude! 3=:D TA: I have robot arms and legs now, yippee! GT: Holy shit. GT: That is so COOL. TA: 3=:D TA: I wish I could show you them, it's so cool! GT: Well, if you win the sBASE lottery, you could! We could play together! TA: Yes! I really hope we get in to play! / On an unrelated note, your father... TA: You only have one parent, is that right? GT: Yup! Just me and my doofus of a dad. TA: I'd say he's pretty famous, don't you think? GT: Pshh. Yeah. I think it's kind of stupid being a 'famous hacker', though. That means you're bad at your job. TA: nods mysteriously. Thanks! GT: Why're you asking? TA: giggles with great mirth, mischeif. 3=;] TA: Just another SCHEME don't you know, my dear! GT: Oh boy, another one. TA: You've been a great friend for me for so long. / It would be a shame if we couldn't play. 3=:| GT: I hope you can play too. From what I've heard, the game is gonna be fucking kickass. TA: I found some leaked concept art.... you're right! GT: Whoa, seriously? Link me! -- transchronicAllegorator TA links sketchofprospit.png -- GT: That is a REALLY bright gold. TA: Could you imagine standing in that shit? / Talk about sensory overload, huh? GT: Well, if this is concept art, it'll probably look a lot different in the actual game. Maybe they'll have toned the color down a bit. TA: Perhaps, but I wouldn't count on it though. GT: A girl can dream. GT: Do you have any info on where this is in-game? TA: shrugs the biggest shrug ever. It looks a bit like a moon. See that thing? / That big blue ball in the sky, a Planet?" GT: Oh yeah, I can see that. You think it could be the planet and the blue thing could be the moon? TA: Actually, I think the opposite, here. / A moon would be much smaller from the view. GT: Mm, good point. TA: When did they say the announcement will be? GT: Pretty soon, I think. I've been excited for DAYS. TA: I'm sitting on the edge of my seat here! TA: Which is kind of hard with these robot legs. TA: Do you think you could help tune them up some? / Or maybe even... enchant them?! Hehe! 3=:} GT: I knew you were up to something. TA: I'm always up to something! You know that. <3 GT: Tell you what, when you get the game, I'll act as your server player so that I can get to you more easily. TA: What do you mean? Server player? Whats that? GT: You know, server and client? I assume that's how the game's going to work. If it's not, we might have to make other plans. TA: Well, I don't know anything about that. GT: I'm just speculating, honestly. The developers have been REALLY uptight about the game mechanics involved. TA: They really have! It's quite the headache, yes? GT: Tell me about it. I could always get my dad to look into it, but he's been really recalcitrant lately and I'm trying to resist temptation. TA: Maybe he can find us the big ol' scoop! GT: Ehehe. TA: Of course, he might just get himself killed, though. / Or just get on the news again. Silly! GT: I knowwwww. He's such a pain sometimes. TA: He'll prove himself useful, I think. Someday! 3=:P GT: Maybe as a meat shield. TA: Perhaps. I have to go, I'll see you soon! GT: Talk to you later, peon! 8P TA: 3=:P -- galliardTartarol0gist GT ceased pestering transchronicAllegorator TA at 23:22 --